


I'll Be A Big Boy

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Filming, Haunted Houses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, Presents, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: "I'll be a big boy,""You'll always be my little baby, Ryan."Or; the author wants to know why there was so many hours of footage taken out.





	I'll Be A Big Boy

Okay could Ryan just start off by saying that airplanes were the _absolute worst_? He hated the deafaning silence that came after the kid who was screaming beside him finally fell asleep. He hated that they were in public and that he couldnt sleep on Shane's broad shoulder. He hated knowing that they were going to a place that he didn't even want to be going and honestly, Buzzfeed didn't pay him enough for this trauma. 

He just wanted to hold onto Shane and pull out his bear, Wilson (Ryan never went out of town without him) and rest peacefully before facing the Bellaire House. 

But _nooooo_! Ryan Bergara had to be an adult about this. He had to put on his big boy britches and suck it up and spend the night in this stupid fucking demon house after an exhaustingly lively flight. 

Ryan stretched when the flight landed and people began filing off, letting Shane hand him his bag because he was too little to reach up for it himself (Shane's words; _definitely_ not his). Shane always carried the heavy bags and handed Ryan his own, lighter bag carefully so that he wouldn't get hit. They both knew that Ryan was perfectly capable of getting his own luggage from above their heads without incident, but Shane liked to keep him little and relaxted after taxing flights. Ryan softly thanked him and blushed, following him off of the airplane. 

Since their flight landed in the middle of the night, they silently filed into their hotel room and Ryan flopped on the bed sleepily. 

"Baby, can you get into your pajamas?" Shane asked, pushing some greasy hair from his face and noting that they'd shower in the morning. 

"Ca' Daddy do it?" Ryan grumbled, holding his legs out for Shane to pull off his shoes. The older rolled his eyes and bent down to untie his sneakers and pull off his socks. 

"Howsabout this: if you help me get you outta these clothes we wont change you into pajama's and you can just sleep in your undies?" 

Ryan thought about this before humming out an, "hnnnnokay," and fighting with his belt while Shane worked on yanking his shirt off. 

Once they were ready for bed both in nothing but boxers and Shane in a t-shirt, the older pulled out Ryan's stuffed bear from his bag and handed it to him sweetly. Ryan's face lit up and he held Wilson tightly. 

"Daddy come snugg'e'us!" 

Shane beamed and kissed his forehead before circling the bed and slipping under the covers to hold his boy to himself. The instant that they were settled Ryan grabbed his lover's hand and popped his long thumb into his mouth. This was routine for them, Ryan hadn't had a pacifier since he was a toddler, and even though he wanted them now, he was too embarrassed to buy one for himself. So he sucked on his thumb or on his Daddy's fingers. 

 "Ooh, I almost forgot! I got you a present, baby boy," Shane remembered when he felt Ryan's mouth on his finger. 

He opened his mouth in a gasp and Shane took that moment to retract his hand and reach into his bag beside the bed. He pulled back a dark purple gift bag with yellow paper, (those were the colours of Ryan's favourite team and he loved seeing his baby get all excited about that). Ryan sat up, getting a second wind all of a sudden, and he hugged Shane tightly, thanking him for the gift. 

The young one pulled the tissue out of the bag and his eyes grew wider. Inside, Ryan found a stuffed bear in a blue coat and red hat that he recognised instantly. Surrounding the stuffie was a dark blue sippy cup and two pacifiers; one was solid white, while the other was blue and white and had the cutest little cartoon moon on it.  

"Daddy!" He beamed, hugging Shane's neck and kissing his cheek, "I love them all so much daddy! Thank you, thank you! You're the bestest in the whole world!" 

Shane grinned that one grin (the one where his eyes crinkled up and Ryan fell in love all over again), and kissed him sweetly, pulling out the white pacifier from the bag as well as the Paddington stuffie and set everything else on the bedside table. 

"I dont know about the _whole_ world. But daddy _does_ love you with his _whole_ heart." Shane flirted stupidly and kissed Ryan again before pressing the pacifier to his lips. 

"I love you, too, daddy," Ryan hummed, letting the pacifier be stuck between his lips as he chewed on it absently and laid back down for sleep. 

It wasn't even long before they were both lost in sleep, Ryan's head buried in his daddy's chest with his long noodley arms wrapped around his back to keep him close dispite the two bears between them. 

When the sun rose, so did Ryan. He was an unbelivable morning person, always ready to go at the drop of a hat. Shane grumbled as he was tugged on to shower with him but eventuslly he was there, washing Ryan's hair and kissing his face just to hear that cute little giggle that bubbled past his lips. 

"So how are you feeling about today?" Shane asked mindlessly and Ryan shrugged. 

"M'scared, but I-I'm gonna be a big boy today! I'm gonna sleep all night there," He promised and flexed his muscles exaggeratedly.

"You're a tuff little thing, you know that?" Shane mused, "I'm sooo proud of you for taking on this house. You know daddy's not gonna let anything getcha." 

Ryan smiled wide and leaned up to kiss his mouth excitedly and full of love. And, _okay_ , so maybe Ryan _didn't_ try to get into his bigger hesdspace; and, maybe, Shane slipped a pacifier into their overnight bag just in case of an emergency drop. Maybe Ryan saw him do that and maybe he felt his heart contract a little as he fell in love with Shane just a bit more. Maybe. 

The steps to the old house creaked when they tried to walk up them and Ryan cringed a little but he didn't stop moving. He felt Shane's presence behind him and he calmed down almost instantly, breathing deeply and ringing the doorbell.

As the night went on, Ryan knew he'd have hours upon hours of footage to cut out before even begining the editing process. He couldn't find it in himself to care, though, because most of it was Shane loving on him and making him feel safe. And, while he didn't mind their crew seeing them, he wasn't sure he was ready to put it all out there for the world to see. 

"I'm uh, I'll come outta here and I'll-I'll be a big boy!" He'd said and Shane laughed quietly. 

"You're always gonna be my little baby, Ry." The younger blushed at that and tried to be big but even after he cut that part out, you could tell he was giddy. 

So when Shane joked about locking him in the attic he knew that he wasn't being serious, but it still made him anxious. H refused to leave Shane's side for the whole rest of the night, just in case. And when they finished their pizza he tried his darndest to sleep in his own sleeping bag, _honest_. 

Until he heard a thudding behind the attic door, and all bets were off.

Shane had tried to shush him gently, but he needed to be held and coddled and they both knew that.

"Ry, it's okay. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you," he promised but Ryan continued whimpering, "come here, baby, I've got cha." 

Ryan wasted no time shuffling his bag over to where Shane was and pressing up to him. Hid long arms held the smaller man tightly and he kissed his hair gently.

"Daddy, th-there's something there, I-" 

"Shh, baby, you're safe with me in here. Nothing's gonna come anywhere near you. It'd have to go through me first, and im a lot of guy." He joked and Ryan giggled absently. 

"Ca'I have my paci?"

"How'd you know I packed that?" 

Ryan looked up at Shane's stupid cute face and smiled adoringly, "you're so silly, daddy. I saw you put it in the bag." 

"You're so smart, baby." Shane praised and kissed his forehead as he reached into the bag at his head and retrieved the blue and white pacifier with the cutest little cartoon moon on it. 

"I love you, daddy." 

"I love you, baby."

Even though they said goodnight, neither of them slept because every little noise had Ryan's nerves shot. But Shane could only pretend like he minded; they both knew that he wouldn't want to sit through the night (or the grueling editing process that always followed) with anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i got a lil lazy at the end


End file.
